


Напарник, друг, охана

by tinuvielf



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drama, Multi, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 13:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinuvielf/pseuds/tinuvielf
Summary: Дэнни и Эмбер отдыхали где-то на острове, наслаждаясь обществом друг друга, и так яростно названивать ему Дэнни мог, только если стряслось нечто из ряда вон.Беты: Kyokka Suigetsu, LunushПредупреждения: альтернативное окончание 16 серии 6 сезонаНаписано на ЗФБ 2019 для команды WTF Komanda obnimashek i dobroty 2019





	Напарник, друг, охана

Стив должен был заподозрить неладное, уже когда на него вышел Камекона. Должен был позвонить Дэнни, написать, любым способом достучаться, и, неважно, что тот отключил телефон. Так бы сделал хороший друг, если бы узнал, что любимую девушку его приятеля настойчиво разыскивает другой мужчина. Стив же — нет. Он надеялся, что Камекона ошибся, Эмбер любит Дэнни, а тот человек на пляже — просто ничего не значащий знакомый. Да что там — Стив искренне верил в это, ведь Дэнни как-то сказал, что наконец нашёл свою вторую половинку. Чтобы он произнёс такое вслух, добровольно и без обычного пессимизма, — тут либо должно было произойти невозможное, либо это на самом деле было правдой. Потому-то Стив, успокоив Камекону, сосредоточился на предстоящем задержании и забыл о звонке. Как потом выяснилось — преступно.

Они только-только повязали Дюклера, когда мобильный Стива нетерпеливо загудел входящим вызовом. Звонка от губернатора не предвиделось, а всех остальных Стив мог с чистой совестью временно проигнорировать, чтобы поскорее закончить со скалившимся на них отморозком. Дюклер не собирался сдаваться, даже закованный в наручники; в его глазах пламенел огонь, которым, опоздай Стив на пару минут, полыхало бы всё вокруг. Однако телефон в кармане надрывался без остановки, и Стив, чертыхнувшись, вытащил его, намереваясь сказать пару ласковых кому-то очень нетерпеливому.

Звонил Дэнни.

Ещё кипевший в крови адреналин чуть ли не в одно мгновение перебили дурное предчувствие и тревога. Дэнни и Эмбер отдыхали где-то на острове, наслаждаясь обществом друг друга, и так яростно названивать ему Дэнни мог, только если стряслось нечто из ряда вон. Вспомнив о недавнем разговоре с Камеконой, Стив торопливо принял вызов.

— Дэнни? Дэнни, что случилось? Что такое?

— Послушай, человек, который всегда удачно забывает свой бумажник, сейчас он при тебе? — голос Дэнни был странным, если не жутким. Звучал вроде бодро, даже с улыбкой, но у Стива волосы встали дыбом, и армия мурашек пронеслась по спине ощущением беды.

— Да. Кажется, да. А почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Тогда будь добр, купи ящик пива и дуй ко мне, — не слушая, перебил тот.

После такого Стив заткнулся почти инстинктивно. Дэнни редко когда выдавал подобные полуприказы-полупросьбы, а уж «будь добр» произносил исключительно язвя, чтобы «грёбаный «морской котик» перестал делать что-то, что Дэнни бесило или угрожало его жизни. В одном предложении да ещё и с нотами плохо замаскированной мольбы всё это никогда не соединялось, и Стив не знал, что и думать. Тут же потеряв всяческий интерес к Дюклеру, он отошёл к окну, напряжённо оглядывая простиравшийся перед ним остров, как будто отсюда он смог бы найти Дэнни и понять, что не так. Но внутренне Стив уже предчувствовал, что виной всему будет тот самый парень с пляжа, о котором его предупреждали, и одна мысль об этом царапалась как впавший в бешенство дворовый кот. Нужно было сказать Дэнни, нужно.

— Не телефонный разговор, Стивен.

Не телефонный? Стив столько лет провёл с Дэнни бок о бок и знал, что этот человек с помощью мобильника мог десять раз поругаться и десять же — помириться и всё за один день. Вообще, в нынешнем стремительном мире, из телефонной трубки могло прозвучать что угодно, начиная от «У меня начались схватки» и заканчивая выстрелом, который оборвёт жизнь дорогого тебе человека. То, что Дэнни не хотел ничего объяснять, только пугало и даже больше, чем сам факт, что он требовал от Стива приехать и нарушить их с Эмбер романтическое уединение. Может быть, никакого уединения уже и не было? Иначе с чего бы там потребовался третий лишний?

— Стив?

— Еду, — коротко ответил он и, хлопая по карманам в поисках ключей от машины, уже думал отключиться, когда сообразил, что Дэнни так и не назвал адрес. — Но я не знаю, где ты.

В последний момент что-то заставило его произнести именно это, а не «где вы с Эмбер». Если всё не так критично, Дэнни его поправит, однако тот неожиданно безжизненным голосом только назвал адрес и попросил (попросил!) не слишком уж задерживаться. Он первым сбросил звонок, оставив Стива в замешательстве и волнении, которому, казалось, не было конца. Мысли понеслись вскачь, то и дело перебивая одна другую. Ехать предстояло на другой конец острова, — Господи, Дэнни наверняка пришлось очень постараться, чтобы арендовать там коттедж на выходные! Он не заслуживал того, чтобы уикэнд закончился раньше времени и, определённо, очень болезненно. А ещё Дэнни не поправил его — то есть, он и вправду был там уже один, Эмбер куда-то делась... Куда-куда, наверняка её забрал тот незнакомец, вернее, она уехала с ним по доброй воле: Стив знал Дэнни и то, что он защищал бы Эмбер до последнего, угрожай ей опасность. Он ещё толком не знал, что именно произошло между ними, но в последних словах Дэнни слышался безмолвный крик о помощи, а после него Стив готов был мчаться, куда угодно, хоть на край света, на Луну или вообще в другую вселенную.

Вдобавок не отпускала въедливая, как кислота, мысль, что, может, всё бы обошлось, успей он вовремя предупредить Дэнни. Правда, что именно тот успел бы предпринять, Стив не представлял, но совесть и чувство вины плевать на это хотели. Но даже не будь этих угрызений, Стив всё равно просто обязан был ехать, ведь Дэнни, похоже, хреновее некуда, его нельзя было оставлять одного в такой момент.

Ничего не замечая вокруг, он прошагал мимо Чина к двери, прикидывая, какую скорость придётся выжимать из пикапа, чтобы добраться до Дэнни максимально быстро. На штрафы за превышение плевать, а вот машина способна ли на такой подвиг?

— Босс? — удивлённо окликнула его Коно, и Стив, автоматически передёрнув плечами, включился обратно в реальность. Только тут он понял, что ни слова не сказал остальным. — Босс, ты куда?

— Мне нужно отъехать. Срочное дело. Сами справитесь?

Коно озадаченно обернулась на Чина, без слов спрашивая «Ты что-нибудь понимаешь?», и Стив замер, переводя взгляд с одной на другого. Зациклившись на звонке Дэнни, он вообще не думал о том, как выглядел со стороны его неожиданный и поспешный уход. Погано как: Пять-Ноль только что арестовал серийного поджигателя, предотвратив новую смерть, их бедная коллега ещё тряслась от пережитого и нервно пыталась стереть с себя остатки бензина, а Стив, ничего не объясняя, сваливал. Однако страшнее оказалось то, что кто-нибудь из команды мог спросить, не связано ли это с Дэнни. Стоит лишь обмолвиться, что тот в беде, как Чин, Коно и Гровер ринутся в бой, невзирая на силу противника и возможные последствия для себя, однако сегодня от их знания и помощи будет только хуже. Внутри всё протестовало, запрещая даже намёком делиться случившимся, хотя обычно Стив ничего не скрывал и не играл в шпиона (ну, кроме того, что касалось Во Фата). Наверное, по его лицу прекрасно читалось, что да, чёрт возьми, это из-за Дэнни, но пусть понимают, что хотят. Эта тайна принадлежала не Стиву, и потому он обязан был урвать для Дэнни немного времени, чтобы прийти в себя и затем появиться в офисе Пять-Ноль как ни в чём не бывало, а не с разбитым сердцем и гудящей после выпивки головой. Для этого же нужны друзья, и то, что на островах (и больше нигде в мире) зовётся оханой.

Несколько секунд они с Чином пристально смотрели друг на друга, и Стив уже готовился выдать какую-то наспех сочинённую ложь, за которую ему потом будет стыдно. Уж кто-кто, а Чин Хо Келли отличался такой долей проницательности, которую можно было отмерить сразу троим и ещё осталось бы. На его счастье, тактичности у Чина было не меньше.

— Конечно, мы справимся, — наконец кивнул он. — Иди. Я всё оформлю.

Его слова Стиву показались чуть ли не благословением. После них он вылетел из здания с такой поспешностью, что лишь когда завёл свой пикап и вырулил на дорогу, обнаружил, что забыл снять бронежилет. Да и штурмовая винтовка, которую вообще-то следовало отдать Чину перед отъездом, заняла переднее пассажирское сиденье, но ладно, всё равно оружие никуда не денется. У Стива были другие причины переживать. Пикап подводил: хотя стрелка спидометра уже достаточно серьёзно превысила разрешённую на этом участке дороги скорость, машина, как он ни давил на педаль, не хотела убыстряться. Чёрт возьми, Стив торопился изо всех сил, а всё равно двигался гораздо медленнее, чем нужно было. Каждая минута задержки сейчас стоила слишком дорого, ведь Дэнни ещё оставался в одиночестве. Понимание, что друг, возможно, переживал один из самых ужасных дней в своей жизни (в том числе, по вине самого Стива), терзало и пыталось парализовать Стива бессилием, да так, что у него — тренированного «морского котика» с кучей горячих точек за плечами! — слабели пальцы, судорожно вцепившиеся в руль. Было тем нервозней, что Стив знал множество способов успокоиться, флот научил его очень хорошо контролировать свои эмоции, но сейчас ничего не помогало. Точно ли стоило так переживать? Дэнни же не сказал ничего конкретного. Может быть, они поссорились с Эмбер и разошлись по разным комнатам, а Стив потребовался как парламентёр или что-то в этом духе. Ага, с ящиком пива. Собственная догадка, ужасно глупая, только подлила масла в огонь. Хорошо, возможно, у Эмбер объявился кто-то из её прошлого и открыл Дэнни какую-нибудь неприятную тайну, но это же несмертельно. Чёрт, даже если она ушла, всё равно Дэнни, Стив, их близкие и друзья живы и здоровы. Всего-то девушка ушла. Сколько таких потерь каждый из них пережил в старшей школе, в колледже? Тогда никто не принимал это настолько близко к сердцу. Они делились произошедшим с друзьями, вместе сетовали на разлучившую «влюблённые сердца» глупость, а потом начинали искать новую любовь всей жизни. Никто не умирал, не мчался друг к другу через целый остров, побросав всё, как летел сейчас Стив... В его голове начали витать одни идиотские мысли. Конечно, в молодости пережить расставание было куда проще: юность не отягощена ничем, кроме учёбы, а у Дэнни за плечами тяжёлый развод с любимой женщиной, переезд через половину страны за дочерью и множество потерь. Вряд ли он готов к ещё одной.

Глянув в зеркало заднего вида (нужно было повернуть, а сзади очень уж резво приближался какой-то седан), Стив увидел в своих глазах блеск затаённого в глубине души страха. Того самого, что грозил в любой момент перерасти в панику. Вопреки распространённому мнению, будто Стив непрошибаемый терминатор, он прекрасно знал оба этих чувства. Джо Уайт и другие его армейские наставники буквально вбили в голову Стива понимание, что для бойца страх, разумно контролируемый, — это друг и то, что порой спасает жизнь, неотъемлемая часть рабочих будней. Он заставляет трезво оценивать ситуацию и шансы, принимать обдуманные, взвешенные решения. Однако сейчас мучивший Стива страх был другим, и такое чувство — из-за того, причинили боль дорогому ему человеку, — Стив ненавидел. С ничего нельзя сделать, ни подготовиться, ни защититься, и никакому контролю он не поддавался. И, как показывал опыт, с последствиями можно было справиться далеко не всегда.

Когда до указанного Дэнни дома оставалось всего пару поворотов и одна аллея, Стив сбросил скорость. Что ему предстояло увидеть? Суровая проза жизни: ложь матери и Джо Уайта, издевки Во Фата и постоянные выходки Мэри, казавшиеся на фоне всего прочего просто мелкими неприятностями, — поневоле приучили Стива к тому, что никогда нельзя недооценивать масштаб катастрофы. Внешне, может, с Дэнни всё в порядке, но его душа, наверное, уже превратилась в аллею торнадо в самый разгар сезона.

Ворота-заезд на территорию особняка, который Дэнни арендовал на эти выходные для них с Эмбер, были открыты. Рядом оказался припаркован, как Стив и боялся, только чёрный камаро. Вторая машина... Можно подумать, она вообще не приезжала, однако свежие чёрные следы пробуксовки в самом начале асфальтированной дорожки говорили сами за себя. Кто-то отсюда уезжал, причём очень спешно. Бежал. Эмбер?

Заглушив двигатель, Стив выбрался наружу, раздумывая, стоит ли забрать пиво, которое после короткого заезда в супермаркет теперь соседствовало с винтовкой и снятым бронежилетом. Он не был уверен, что Дэнни захочет выпить. Не поможет же. Алкоголь, наоборот, откроет все кингстоны в душе, и она пойдёт на дно ещё быстрее, эта пробитая женской ветреностью подводная лодка. С другой стороны, Дэнни сам попросил привезти пиво, а Стив и так подвёл его, не отреагировав на пророческий звонок Камеконы. Как он мог делать Дэнни ещё хуже?

По внутреннему дворику Стив шёл как по минному полю: медленно, осторожно ступая, изучая всё, на что падал взгляд, по выработанной благодаря Пять-Ноль привычке ища улики произошедшего. Однако единственным, что несло на себе след разыгравшейся здесь драмы, оказалась кухня, видная через огромное панорамное окно. На кухонном столе обнаружилось наполовину приготовленное блюдо, фрукты, бокалы на двоих. Похоже, незваный гость нагрянул в самый разгар готовки, а потом никому уже не было дела до еды. Если раньше Стив ещё как-то боролся с виной, то теперь, получив такие убийственные свидетельства расставания, он сдался этому чувству. Аргумент, что даже предупреди он Дэнни, тот вряд ли чем бы смог помешать Эмбер, пожелай она уехать, не действовал. Стив должен был сказать, и точка, а он понадеялся, что всё обойдётся. В этом нужно было как-то признаться, ведь если сделать вид, будто Стив ничего не знал, потом его всё равно выдаст Камекона. Дэнни не простит. Так что Стив скажет, но не сегодня — чуть позже, когда первое горе уляжется, и Дэнни сумеет выслушать его и не послать на все четыре стороны.

Тот обнаружился на берегу океана — сгорбившейся фигурой, на которую больно было смотреть. Поднимался ветер, волны крепчали, подбираясь всё ближе к его ногам, но Дэнни, самый привередливый мужик, какого только Стив встречал в своей жизни, похоже, плевать на это хотел. Он смотрел на воду.

Первую ночь после возвращения на Гавайи Стив не спал. В доме, ещё перекроенном чёрно-жёлтыми лентами криминалистов, оставалась кровь его отца. Комнаты как будто хранили отзвук того самого выстрела, который убил МакГарретта-старшего. Даже если бы Стив физически вымотался до предела, он всё равно не сумел бы сомкнуть глаз. После многолетней разлуки острова встретили его болью потери, одиночеством и печальным осознанием, что здесь всё изменилось и навсегда. Подавленный и не находивший себе места Стив обратился за помощью к тому, кто никогда не подводил и готов был принять его любым, — к океану. Что бы ни случалось, Стив возвращался к воде, зная, что океан подарит успокоение. Это потом их с Дэнни расследование закрутилось, сталкивая лбами до тех пор, пока они не узнали друг друга, не стали постепенно лучшими друзьями, и тогда уже спасением Стива в трудных, болезненных ситуациях был Дэнни.

Однако сам Дэнни не любил воду. Океан забрал его лучшего друга детства, и Дэнни имел право ненавидеть его. То, что сейчас он пытался найти умиротворение в волнах, лишний раз подчёркивало, каким болезненным стало расставание с Эмбер.

Стив остановился в паре шагов, с редкой для себя робостью переступил на месте, раздумывая, что сказать. Когда кто-либо причинял вред его охане, его это всегда вдвойне выбивало из колеи, ведь нужно было как-то поддержать друга не только действиями, но и словами. Стив же в такие минуты превращался в того самого дуболомного «морского котика», каким Дэнни его считал перманентно. А сейчас вдобавок ещё и чувство вины практически держало за горло, не отпуская.

— Хей. Ты плохо выглядишь, приятель.

На приветствие Дэнни ничего не ответил, даже не повернулся, и Стив, преодолевая неожиданное желание вжать голову в плечи, опустился рядом на песок, в точности копируя его позу. Когда мама умерла, вернее, когда все так подумали, Мэри от пережитого замкнулась в себе, и горе-психологи посоветовали отцу попробовать этот способ, чтобы пробиться к ней. Отец не поверил им (только недавно к Стиву пришло понимание, что отец уже тогда пытался расследовать несостыковки в гибели Дорис), а Стив... он сам переживал слишком сильно, чтобы думать ещё и о сестре. Сейчас, в зрелом возрасте, это казалось ужасным, даже за пределами того, что могут позволить себе эгоистичные подростки. Некстати пришедшее на ум воспоминание выбило из головы Стива все те заготовки, что он успел придумать, и несколько минут они с Дэнни просто молчали. Стив только дёргался ещё больше. Вроде и нужно расшевелить Дэнни, чтобы тот поделился наконец, и засевшая в его сердце боль начала уходить, и, вместе с тем, это Дэнни должен заговорить первым. Если Стив начнёт за него объяснять, почему коттедж, которому на пару деньков предстояло стать уютным любовным гнёздышком, опустел, он сделает лишь хуже.

Поэтому прошло несколько минут, прежде чем Стив решился на всего-то один вопрос:

— Она ушла?

— Ушла, — ответил Дэнни после заминки, отвлекаясь от гипнотизирующего зрелища волн, которые набегали одна на другую, чтобы оставить повыше свой след на песке.

Повернувшись, Стив внимательно посмотрел на него. Казалось, Дэнни даже посерел в тон своей футболке. Он вертел какую-то палочку, видимо, испытывая потребность просто занять руки, и, что самое страшное, молчал. Когда у него были проблемы с Рейчел: они снова сходились, а потом расставались, Дэнни почти не затыкался, жалуясь на судьбу и свою долю неудачника в любовном плане. Сейчас же тишина с его стороны означала, что Дэнни, сидевший меньше, чем в паре дюймов от Стива, был катастрофически далеко от него.

— Этого я и боялся. Но, Дэнни, что случилось? Я думал, вы с Эмбер...

Тот вдруг рассмеялся.

— Оказывается, она даже не Эмбер, а... — Дэнни скривился так, словно ему физически больно было произносить её имя. — Мелисса.

Даже так. Эмбер не просто бросила его в разгар романтического уикэнда, а ещё и оказалась совсем не тем человеком, за которого её принимал Дэнни, а за ним и Стив. Картинка сложилась. Если Эмбер-Мелисса спонтанно оставила Дэнни и, как в плохом кинофильме, укатила в закат, то сделала это не с первым встречным. Мужчина, разыскивавший её на пляже Оаху, — либо бывший муж, либо просто бывший, который всё осознал, пришёл покаяться и тут же получил прощение. Но это в голове не укладывалось! Эмбер ведь любила Дэнни, они выглядели такой счастливой парой, и Стив не раз радовался за своего лучшего друга. Как Эмбер переживала, когда подстроенный взрыв погрёб Стива с Дэнни на подземной парковке заброшенного торгового центра! С какой любовью и уважением она относилась к Грейс, к коллегам Дэнни, к самому Стиву. Не верилось, что эта же женщина оказалась настолько бессердечной стервой, чтобы вот так поступить с его Дэнни. Стив честно не считал себя стопроцентным джентльменом, но руки на женщин (кроме противниц в бою) не поднимал никогда, как и дурного слова не говорил, однако в отношении Эмбер ему в голову приходили одни лишь ругательства.

— И всё то время, что мы встречались, она на самом деле сомневалась, точно ли любит меня. Призналась, что даже отчаянно старалась полюбить, чтобы поскорее выбросить бывшего из головы.

Стив издал тихий вздох и опустил голову, рассматривая песок. Догадался он верно, но какой с этого толк?

— Но так и не смогла. Когда он возник на пороге, я, что называется, был обречён.

— Дэнни, — собравшись, мрачно начал Стив, — поверь мне, она ещё пожалеет, что сделала это. Она не имела права так поступать с тобой, молча уходить.

— О, нет, Эмбер мне всё объяснила напоследок, при этом очень мило краснея, — смех Дэнни оборвался почти пугающе. Упрямо поджав губы, он взлохматил волосы, которые вместо его привычной щегольской причёски лежали очень уж жалко. — Повинилась, попросила прощения и не посылать проклятья ей вслед. Даже пообещала, что я ещё точно найду своё счастье.

Как же... даже не лицемерно, а по-настоящему жестоко. Возможно, Эмбер-Мелиссе тоже было больно и трудно, но её чувства Стива не волновали. Она выбрала жизнь с другим, наплевав на чувства Дэнни, оставив его с разбитым сердцем и униженной гордостью. И это после того, как он впустил её в свою жизнь настолько прочно, что Стив не удивился бы, заговори друг через пару месяцев о браке.

— В жизни не думал, что встряну вот так когда-нибудь. Ты представить себе не можешь, какое поганое это чувство: твою любимую женщину называют другим именем, а она улыбается в ответ.

— Эй-эй, только не говори, что всё случившееся — твоя вина! Не надо так. Ты отличный парень, Эмбер тебя просто не заслуживает.

— От отличных парней не уходят, — припечатал Дэнни и вновь замолчал, немного раскачиваясь взад-вперёд. — Знаешь, а ведь, на самом деле, тут нет ничего удивительного. Давай вспомним Рейчел.

Когда он заговорил снова, Стив нахмурился, предчувствуя недоброе. В голосе Дэнни мелькали редкие, но зашкаливавшие своей высотой ноты, свидетельствовавшие, что ещё немного, и тот перейдёт к самобичеванию такой степени, что никакая выпивка не потребуется. Дэнни Уильямс и без алкоголя разрушит всё вокруг. Нет-нет-нет. Нет, им это совсем не нужно было. Стив хотел, чтобы Дэнни выговорился, но не чтобы он, и так пребывая в разобранном состоянии из-за предательства Эмбер, измордовал себя.

— Как же замечательно всё начиналось. Знакомство, свадьба, рождение Грейс. Я думал... я думал, что счастлив, мать её!

— Ты и был счастлив, Дэнни. Никто не виноват, что ваш брак распался. Люди могут не подходить друг другу, такое бывает, — Стив похлопал его по плечу, надеясь переключить внимание на себя, но вышло странно. Да, Дэнни повернулся к нему, но, поморгав постепенно звереющими глазами, зловеще поинтересовался:

— Никто не виноват, по-твоему? А я думаю, одного того, что это был я, оказалось достаточно. Нет, Стив, ты послушай, послушай меня, а потом тряси головой. Когда Рейчел захотела переехать сюда, я рванул следом, — он принялся зачем-то загибать пальцы. — Дал себе зарок, что ни с кем встречаться не буду, потому что добром это не кончится, и сам же своё слово нарушил, когда встретил Габриэлу. И что вышло? Её любовь к археологии пересилила всё остальное, в том числе и чувство ко мне, если оно там вообще имелось, конечно. А мне что было делать, Стивен? Естественно, я отпустил её, потому что не хотел остаток жизни в ежедневных скандалах слушать, что я разрушил её мечту и загубил карьеру. Но знаешь, что самое поганое? — неожиданно задрожав губами, Дэнни шумно вздохнул и закончил с болезненно-кривой ухмылкой: — Всё равно бы это закончилось разводом. Рано или поздно я не позволил бы ей отправиться в какую-нибудь несчастную экспедицию, одну, вторую, и готово — Габи бы меня возненавидела. Дальнейший сценарий сам знаешь: развод и делёжка возможного ребёнка, и я почти на сто процентов уверен, что она бы тоже захотела а рвануть куда-нибудь с этих треклятых островов. Женщины, уж поверь, Стив, очень любят так делать: забирать детей и держать их подальше от отцов после развода.

Его понесло. Дэнни говорил без остановки, порой срываясь и переходя то на сдавленный, клокочущий полушёпот, то усиливая голос чуть ли не до крика. Стив пытался вставить хотя бы слово в горячечную речь, но в таком взвинченном состоянии Дэнни и атомную бомбу мог принять за назойливую муху. Осадить его было просто невозможно, и ничего не оставалось, кроме как смириться и дать ему выговориться до последнего, хотя каждое новое откровение Дэнни заставляло Стива стискивать кулаки. Какие уж там сочувственные объятия и похлопывания по спине или плечу. Дэнни не хотел заводить новые отношения, ведь «они заранее обречены». Главным в его жизни давно уже стала Грейс, сама возможность общаться с ней, наблюдать, как она растёт, и «Ну и ты тоже, куда я без тебя, чёртов безумный «морской котик». Тем более, что однажды Дэнни уже совершил большую ошибку, познакомив Грейс с Габриэлой, и мало того, что сам жутко переживал расставание, «так ещё и Грейси расстраивалась, что папа снова один».

— ... и тут на горизонте появилась Эмбер, — продолжал тот, но уже не настолько ожесточённо и яростно. Чувствовалось, что запал Дэнни иссякал, боль, терзавшая его, выходила наружу, как гной из раны, но вряд ли ему становилось действительно легче. Для этого требуется время. — После того, как нестандартно мы с ней познакомились, — как и с тобой, кстати, — я подумал, а может, ну его, и рискнуть? Не вечно же быть в одиночестве. Не думал, что полюблю так сильно, может, конечно, и не очень-то сильно, но... — дойдя до какого-то своего предела, он задохнулся, медленно выдохнул и лишь после долгой паузы сумел продолжить: — Наверное, это действительно моя карма, и давно нужно было понять, а я, как идиот, ещё на что-то надеялся с Эмбер. Я пережил бы, оказавшись, ну, просто заменой... хотя кого я обманываю?

Всё. Дальше его не хватило, и Дэнни замолчал настолько резко, что Стив даже испугался, не хватил ли его удар. Тот и из-за меньших неприятностей дёргался как при катастрофе, а сейчас у Дэнни жизнь развернулась на все сто восемьдесят градусов. Самая пора была вступить Стиву: сказать, что Дэнни ни в коем случае не неудачник, что нельзя говорить, будто он не создан для семейного счастья, — пора, но если что Стив и мог из себя выдавить, так это ругань. Беспощадную, ту самую, которой наставники на флоте подгоняют отстающих новичков. Дэнни не заслуживал всего, что случилось с ним, особенно сегодня. Нет, такое вообще никто не должен переживать, но Дэнни — в особенности. Он был более раним, чем показывал, и достоин был гораздо большего счастья, чем получил в своей жизни.

Появление Эмбер изменило Дэнни. Он стал спокойнее, больше улыбался, меньше злился на Стива и почти не ворчал, что его не пускали за руль собственной машины. Да и обычные рабочие «выкрутасы» Стива, как Дэнни их называл, как будто перестали его раздражать. По всему было видно, что Дэнни счастлив, и ради его счастья Стив был готов на многое. Защищать и оберегать их с Эмбер, например, давать возможность провести время вместе, без свидетелей, без дерготни по делам Пять-Ноль... В какой-то степени Стива задевало, что у Дэнни появилась ещё одна причина торопиться домой (помимо Грейс), и ещё один человек, о котором он говорил с восхищением (кроме самого Стива). Да, чёрт возьми, это даже была настоящая ревность, потому что Дэнни был его другом, напарником и оханой. Его. Так что кем бы ни была эта Эмбер-Мелисса, она не имела права так жестоко разбивать Дэнни сердце. Она понятия не имела, какого человека — верного, преданного, заботливого и искренне любящего — потеряла, и какого врага приобрела в лице Стива.

Только тут, спустя столько времени, накатила злость и такая сильная, что ладони у него сами по себе сжались в кулаки. Для «морского котика» злость в принципе плохой помощник в бою, потому что, потеряв голову от жажды мщения за убитых товарищей, следом, скорее всего, потеряешь и жизнь. Однако с этой яростью, практически неконтролируемой лютой злобой Стив не то что не мог — не хотел справляться из-за Эмбер. Никто не мог ранить его охану, его Дэнни.

— Не смей так говорить, — произнёс он, когда Дэнни, сделав паузу и переведя дух, приготовился к новому витку самобичевания. — Здесь вина только Эмбер. А ты достоин лучшего, и будет ещё на твоей улице праздник.

Сбитый с толку Дэнни, не ожидавший, что его перебьют, озадаченно замолчал. Стив уставился на него, стараясь дышать размеренно и глубоко, чтобы бешенство на предательницу Эмбер постепенно сходило на нет.

— Шутишь, что ли? — оживший первым Дэнни сказал это неожиданно ясным и чистым голосом, без тени той боли, что до сих пор рвалась, как вода из давшей трещину плотины. Не мог же он и в самом деле подумать, будто Стив способен посмеяться над ним подобным образом! — По-твоему, если за три раза у меня не получилось, то на четвёртый я сорву джек-пот, что ли? — взмахнув руками, он громко фыркнул. — Я знал, что ты чокнутый «морской котик», что вы все стукнутые на голову в этом вашем флоте, но это безумно даже для тебя, Стивен. Неужели непонятно? Я — проклятый. Проклятый! Не знаю, кем и за что, но мне до конца дней лучше жить в одиночестве, не так больно будет.

— Нет, тебе нельзя ставить на себе крест, Дэнни.

— О Господи Боже, да посмотри ты правде в глаза, Стив! — распаляясь, тот повысил голос. — Я законченный неудачник, мне на роду это написано! Так что единственный действенный выход, который я вижу, — смириться.

— Но это глупо!

Кто-то невидимый наконец перестал давить на тормоза, и Стив вспылил. Дэнни что, серьёзно стремился погубить свою жизнь из-за какой-то вертихвостки? Когда у Стива были моральные и душевные проблемы из-за «воскрешения» Дорис, кто советовал ему не рубить сгоряча и попытаться всё-таки найти с матерью общий язык? Кто, понимающе глядя, запрещал даже просто появляться в офисе Пять-Ноль, когда на Оаху в увольнительную приезжала Кэтрин?

— И это говоришь мне ты, человек, пытающийся самоубиться на работе семь дней в неделю?!

— Я не...

Стив осёкся, ощущая, как губы начали расползаться в улыбке. Она была совсем некстати для момента, но он ничего не мог поделать, потому что Дэнни смотрел и вёл себя как обычно. Как если бы ничего не случилось, и ему не разбивали сердце пару часов назад. Тоскливая обречённость, боль от жуткой сердечной раны ушли из его взгляда, на лицо вернулись краски, и глаза перестали напоминать бездонные тоннели, едва Дэнни встал на рельсы привычной ругани на «неугомонного Стива МакГарретта».

Неожиданно всё стало яснее некуда. Этот Дэнни — язвящий, всплескивающий руками, спорящий из-за ерунды, лишь бы не соглашаться со Стивом, — вот он настоящий, живой и правильный. И Стив действительно многое готов был отдать и сделать, чтобы Дэнни всегда таким и оставался, даже терпеть его вечные придирки и нытьё. Это и делало их оханой: чем-то более близким, чем семья, и гораздо крепче, теснее связанными, чем просто лучшие друзья. Стив мог, конечно, говорить, что продержаться первое время на островах после возвращения ему помог океан, но на самом деле это был Дэнни. Дэнни нашёл его, Стива, на перепутье: он ещё не смирился с гибелью отца, не определился, что делать дальше, как быть с домом и с чего начинать поиски Виктора Хесса (учитывая, что до этого Стив вообще не имел дела с расследованием преступлений). Дэнни ругался, сердито комментировал его умственные способности и навыки, даже один раз врезал, но всё-таки помог, а Стив никогда не оставлял тех, кто помогал ему. Правило Гавайев. А ещё Дэнни такой человек, который в действительности очень нуждался в поддержке — не красивых словах, а действиях. Он не щадил себя на работе, что здесь, что в Джерси, делая этот мир чище, и разрывался на части, чтобы уделить время семье, дочери. Разве Дэнни не заслуживал того, чтобы рядом был человек, любивший его и любимый им? Ещё как, и какая дрянь, что судьба в этом плане обходилась с ним самым жестоким образом, — так они оба думали. Но теперь Стив чувствовал: всё это время он был рядом с Дэнни, Дэнни был рядом с ним, а судьба, на самом деле, отгоняла тех, кто хотел вклиниться.

— Ты что, смеяться вздумал?!

— Дэнни, — сказал он, положив руку тому на плечо и крепко сжав, — поверь, ты — самый достойный счастья человек на этих островах. На всей планете, чёрт возьми. Эмбер того не стоит. Да, сейчас тебе кажется, что весь белый свет сошёлся на ней клином, а третья неудача подряд делает тебя чёрным вдовцом. — Дэнни хрюкнул от смеха, и напряжение, взявшее было Стива за горло, ушло, а улыбка получилась по-настоящему расслабленной. — Но у тебя есть мы, чтобы пережить это. Грейс, Рейчел...

— И её новый ненаглядный муженёк.

— Чин, Коно, Лу и я, — не сдавался Стив, проигнорировав ворчливое высказывание. Оно, несмотря на тон, как раз показывало, что Дэнни будет в порядке. — Мы никогда тебя не предадим. Мы — семья.

— Ага, с тобой во главе. Да я скоро свихнусь с такой семейкой!

Хмыкнув, Стив просто обнял его. Притиснул к груди и прикрыл глаза, ощутив, как Дэнни обхватил его в ответ.

— И если что-то вдруг пойдёт не так, Дэнни, есть люди, к которым ты всегда можешь вернуться, — у Стива вдруг запершило в горле, словно туда попала целая пригоршня песка. Дышать стало трудно, и он не замечал, что всё крепче и крепче смыкал объятия. — Ко мне.

— Всё, МакГарретт, давай, отстань, — забурчал Дэнни, отпихивая его, но больше для проформы. Высвободился он далеко не сразу и зачем-то принялся поправлять волосы, хотя, по мнению Стива, только ерошил их ещё больше. — Ей Богу, Стивен, ты хуже маленького ребёнка. Даже они так слюняво не обнимаются. Ты просто, просто... какой-то маньяк объятий!

Отпустить его оказалось не очень-то легко, Стив едва заставил себя.

— Я рад, что тебе стало легче, приятель.

— Легче? Да я в ужасе от мысли, что мне придётся терпеть тебя, невозможное ты чудовище, до конца моих дней.

Определённо, ему лучше. И это не могло не радовать.

— Знаешь, Дэнни, а я ведь не против.

Посерьёзнев, Дэнни пристально уставился на него, будто над чем-то раздумывая, но почти сразу же кивнул. Стив почувствовал, как от этого что-то ёкнуло у него в груди.

— Да я, в общем-то, тоже, — сказал он, чуть улыбаясь краешками губ. — По крайней мере, каких сумасбродств от тебя ожидать, мне известно. Хотя, не скрою, ты не перестаёшь удивлять.

— Стараюсь.

— Но спасибо, в том числе и за это. И кстати...

— Кстати?

— Где пиво? — поинтересовался Дэнни, хмуря брови так, словно собирался пуститься в новые разглагольствования о наличии у Стива головного мозга и умении им пользоваться. — Я вообще-то не просто так просил тебя его привезти.

— В машине, — растерянно протянул Стив. Дэнни что, собирался остаться здесь? Разве не будет лучше перебраться, например, к Стиву: там уж всяко удобнее, и плохие воспоминания их не будут тревожить.

Хотя, наверное, неважно, где именно они будут вместе.

Дэнни посмотрел на него с недовольством, по которому никак нельзя было понять, наигранное оно или настоящее.

— Ну, так неси.

— Дэнни, может, уедем? Это место, оно... — Стив обернулся на дом и с трудом прогнал возникшую в воображении пронзительную сцену расставания. Хватит, всё уже пройдено, и они с Дэнни идут дальше. — Оно тебя не напрягает?

— Переживу, — бросил тот, обернувшись и решительно посмотрев на провинившийся особняк. — Всё равно оплачено до понедельника. — Словно о чём-то вспомнив, Дэнни вновь уставился на Стива, но на этот раз в его голосе прозвучало плохо скрываемое беспокойство: — У тебя ведь не было планов на эти дни?

Естественно, были. Не только по работе, но и вообще. Стив планировал провести свободные вечера с максимальной полезностью, какую можно выжать из нескольких свободных часов между возвращением из офиса и моментом падения на кровать, в сон без сновидений.

— Твои мне нравятся гораздо больше, — ответил он, и настороженно замерший Дэнни впервые за всё это время по-настоящему широко улыбнулся.


End file.
